


Aaron & Molly's Long Wait - 1

by Miah_H



Series: Aaron & Molly's Long Wait [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_H/pseuds/Miah_H
Summary: Aaron and Molly were siblings with a vow to be together if they were both still single when they turned 18. It's Aaron's 18th birthday, and Molly is trying to make good on the deal... even though she has another 6 1/2 months before she's 18 also.





	Aaron & Molly's Long Wait - 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different sort of story for me to write, because as much as it focuses on the characters being worked up and wanting to have sex, Molly is underage (a major plot-point of the story), and therefore it is never explicitly stated that she is doing anything sexual. There may be some heavily implied moments, but that is for the reader to interpret.
> 
> As I continue to write this story, I will apologize now for the painfully blue balls. The intent is to build the sexual tension between the characters. My hope is at the end of each chapter, I'll end with a dream sequence of what they want to do, in a consensual (and age-appropriate) dream AU so that the reader does get some sort of action between the two.

By Miah H. 

Prologue -

Aaron and Molly were close for siblings, both in affection and in age. Their mother Sandra, became pregnant with Molly only a couple weeks after giving birth to Aaron. Six months into the pregnancy with Molly, an unfortunate accident took Sandra’s husband, and caused her to go into premature labor. The end result of this was Sandra raising two children, aged about 6 months apart, by herself. Sandra worked as a nurse, which provided well enough for the small family, but kept her out of the house a lot. Grandparents helped a lot when they were younger, but as teenagers, they were trusted to stay home together. This caused Molly and Aaron’s bond to strengthen. 

As they became older, they became confidants in one another, allowing them both outlets for what was on their minds. Although only 6 1/2 month apart, Aaron’s birthday was at the beginning of fall, and Molly’s was in the spring, causing them to be in the same grade throughout school. 

When they were 16, Molly had a date one night she was really nervous for, as it was her first actual date. Aaron, who had only been on one actual date himself, tried to calm Molly’s nerves. 

“It’s gonna be fine Molly. I’m sure that you’re just overthinking it.” 

“Yeah, but what do I do? Like, what if makes a move or something? I’ve never even kissed a guy...” Molly said, clearly over thinking it. 

Exasperated, Aaron let out a sigh, and said “You worry about being yourself, and if you’re not comfortable with something, don’t do it.” With a smile, and a slightly mocking tone, Aaron then said, “And as for your ‘I’ve never been kissed...’ issue:” Aaron leaned in, puckered his lips, and planted an awkward kiss on Molly’s unsuspecting lips. 

Molly took a moment to process her brother’s face contacting hers. She had begun to purse her own lips together before stopping herself and pushing Aaron back on the chest. “What the fuck, Aaron?”

Aaron looked at Molly and smiled. “There you go. You’ve been kissed, and it was the worst kiss ever. You’ve got nowhere to go but up now.”

Molly’s face was beet red as she processed this information. “It wasn’t awful... just... unexpected...” The red from her embarrassment faded as the red from her frustration grew. “You know, you can’t just go and...”

Molly was interrupted by a car horn honking as her date waited for her outside. Her eyes got big with anxiety as her irritation dissolved into nothing. 

Aaron gave Molly a soft kiss on the forehead, guided her hips into a 180 degree turn, and pushed her towards the door. “Go have fun, but not too much fun. I don’t want to be an uncle yet.”

Molly glared back at Aaron. “Eew. Also, mom would kill me.”

Taking on a more serious tone, Aaron said, “If anything happens, call me.” In a joking tone, he said, “I’m going to worry about my little sister all night.”

“Little? We’re six months apart!” Molly said.

“Six and a half.” Aaron corrected. This dialogue was common between the two siblings. 

“Whatever.” Molly replied.  
As she left, Aaron watched her long fiery red hair sway as she skipped out to the car. 

-One Hour Later-

“Aaron. It’s Molly. I’m on my way home.” Molly’s voice wavered in distress over the phone. 

“Okay.” Aaron replied simply. “Is everything okay?”

“No, it’s not.” Molly said gruffly. “See you soon.” And she hung up. 

Aaron paced around the house for 15 minutes as he waited for Molly to arrive home. He headed for the door as he heard car brakes screeching to a halt. 

Molly stomped toward the house not looking back. Behind her, was a young man scrambling to get out of the car and catch up to her. Aaron couldn’t make out what he was saying, but clearly heard his sister shouting back as he opened the door for her, “We’re done here, and you’re a creep!”

As Aaron opened the door, Molly slipped past him in to the house and concealed herself partially behind Aaron. Aaron held his arm out to halt the boy at the doorstep. “What’s going on here?”

“This asshole drove us to an empty parking lot, whipped his dick out and just expected me to go down on him!” Molly’s frustration was beginning to crack as her eyes watered up and her voice wavered more. 

“Hey, I was told you were down for this sort of thing. Didn’t realize you were such a prude.” The boy said with no sympathy in his voice. 

“Listen bud, just because a girl doesn’t want to see your dick first thing when you meet doesn’t make her a prude. She was expecting a nice night.” Aaron said, trying to be diplomatic. 

“Oh, I would have given her a nice night. But she had to be a bitch about it. And now her big brother has to defend her...” 

Aaron wasn’t listening for what was said next, as his fist was already balled up and winding back. There was dull thud as Molly’s foot swung up and made solid contact with the boy’s groin. Aaron dropped his fist as the boy fell to his knees. 

“I don’t need my brother to defend me.” Molly said as she swung her leg back, driving a second kick into the boy’s stomach. “And he’s only six months older than me.”

“Six and a half” Arron interjected. 

There was another dull thud as Molly’s foot made contact with the boy’s stomach. “Whatever.”

As the boy kneeled there, a sore groan coming from his mouth, Molly leaned over to his face and said, “For what it’s worth,” she pointed at Aaron, “I’d suck his dick,” and she moved her finger into the boy’s forehead, “before I’d ever suck yours.” Molly pushed the boy backwards and he fell on his back on to the ground. She turned, and retreated into the house. 

Aaron stood there, shocked by the whole transaction. “Well, there you have it, I wouldn’t recommend coming by again.” And Arron shut the door, leaving the boy on the stoop. 

Aaron heard the crying from the living room. He went in to find Molly slumped over crying on the couch. He went over to her and hugged her. Saying nothing, he let her work out her tears, and eventually, she looked up and said, “Why can’t there be more guys like you?” She sniffled, and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Why can’t we just date?”

Aaron chuckled at this. “Seriously?”

Molly pauses a moment, “I mean, why not? We both care for each other, and you are the sweetest guy I know.” Her brain whirled as she thought more about it. “I could claim I have an older boyfriend that goes to a different school, and that would keep the guys from bothering me, since they all only seem to be interested in one thing...”

Aaron began to look a little concerned, “But Molly, you’re my sister. And I, too, am a guy. And I have interests in a... thing... as well.”

At this point Molly became acutely aware of the pressure that was pushing up in to her side as she lay over Aaron’s lap. “Oh?” She said, and then realization hit, “OH!”

She looked down and saw that Aaron’s pant leg had additional lift running part way down his thigh. She looked up at Aaron, who looked very red and embarrassed. Aaron tried to play it off, “Sorry sis, that was an accident.” As he said it, his cock throbbed against its restraints. 

“You like the idea!” Molly said, surprise in her voice. “It’s got you all bothered!”

Aaron’s face turned redder. “The thought of being close to you isn’t awful, but we can’t. You’re my sister.” Aaron seemed almost pained as he said it. “I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend though if that would make things easier for you at school.”

“Is it really because I’m your sister, or is it trying to explain it to everyone we know?” Molly was hot on the trail looking for answers. 

“With school and everyone, yeah, that would be tough to navigate.” Aaron admitted. “I mean, you don’t want to be known as the girl dating your brother, do you?”

“Hmmm, good point.” Molly conceded. “Okay... PACT: If - by the time we are both 18 - we both don’t have a significant other, we move somewhere and pretend we’re married. The same last name saves time and explanations.”

“You won’t still feel this way in 2 years...” Aaron accused. 

“More like a year and a half” Molly corrected. 

“Whatever.” Aaron replied, laughing. 

“Okay, promise me you’ll be my man and take care of me!” Molly pleaded. 

“You mean if we hit the ripe old age of 18 single?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, I promise.” Aaron accepted. 

“Yay!” Molly cheered as she planted a kiss on Aaron’s cheek. Much like the kiss earlier, she let it linger just a little too long. 

What neither of them knew at that time, is that they were both fully on board for this plan, and neither of them did any dating in the interim intentionally so as to not potentially ruin “the backup plan.”

-1- September 30th

Aaron woke up to an obnoxious pounding on his bedroom door. “What? I’m awake...” he managed to stammer out. 

“Happy Birthday, BIG brother!” Molly said, rushing in and jumping on to Aaron’s bed. Her emphasis on the word ‘big’ was suggestive. In one unfurling, she whipped Aaron’s blanket off of him and straddled his hips. 

Still groggy, and startled from Molly hopping on his bed, Aaron rolled on to his back and said, “Thanks, but... big? Does that mean you’re my little sister after all?”

“No I was talking about THIS big bit of brother...” Molly said, as she slid up against his incredibly tented boxers, straining desperately against his morning wood. Molly, wearing only a night shirt and a pair of panties, rested her pelvis down so that the shaft of Aaron’s cock was cradled perfectly in her crotch. She began undulating to stroke the length of Aaron’s cock with with her hips through their clothes. 

Aaron, still groggy from his abrupt wake-up, lay there for about 30 seconds letting his sister work herself up all hot and bothered. He could see the shape of her slightly puffy, but big and round areolae pushing out from her shirt as she worked. 

“Molly, we can’t do this yet...” Aaron said as he grabbed her hips to halt their motion. 

Molly looked a little pouty as she struggled to get her sopping wet panties back on the wet spot she had rubbed in Aaron’s boxers. The fabric was thin enough that, while wet, Molly could make out the thick urethra bulging out the bottom side of Aaron’s cock, as well as a couple veins pulsing on either side of the shaft. “Well, why not?” Molly said indignantly. “You said when you were 18 we were gonna do this. And I can tell you want it as much as I do, so what’s the problem?”

Aaron sat up and gave his sister a soft kiss on the cheek. “Little sister,” Molly winced in annoyance as he said little, “I’m going to totally rock your world, just as we agreed. But WE said that WE would do this when WE were 18... and I am 18, but WE are not.”

Molly made her pouty face. “A technicality? And now we have to wait another six months?”

“Six and a half.” Aaron corrected. 

“Whatever...” Molly said exasperated. “You know, I’ve been watching you when you shower... and I want some of that...”

“I know. I’m the one that’s been leaving the door open for you.” Aaron said smugly. 

Molly sat back on the bed now, looking sad. “So you’ve been giving me the show for months, and now you’re going to leave me all hot and bothered for a half year?”

“You’re not 18, and I am. There’s legal ramifications now... beyond the whole ‘we’re related’ thing.” Aaron said, apologetically. “However, I’m not going to leave you hot and bothered, either. It may be my birthday, but I bought you a gift.”

Molly perked up at this. “Oh? What’d you get me?” Molly’s mind started spinning. “Is it a Fake ID that says I’m 18 now?”

“No...” Aaron said, chuckling. 

“Is it a time machine that goes 6 months into the future?” Molly asked with a smirk. 

“Nope! Plus you’d still have another half-month to wait then.” Arron snapped back. Molly scrunched her face at this, making her cute freckles bunch together. “Your gift is in a box, under your bed.”

Molly acted shocked. “Aaron! You dirty perv! Did you sneak into your sister’s bedroom? I hope you didn’t steal her panties, or take advantage of your poor, innocent sister in her sleep!” Molly’s jesting tone dropped for a moment. “But seriously, did you take advantage of me in my sleep? I’ve had some really nice dreams lately, and it’d be nice to know you were there for them.”

Aaron laughed. “No, I put your gift there before you got home yesterday. Hopefully it calms you down a bit for the next few months.”

Molly got up on her knees on the bed, and slid over to Aaron’s head, wrapping him in a weird hug that shoved her erect nipples rubbing against his face through her shirt. She twisted back and forth to smother Aaron’s face in her soft tits. “Thanks in advance for the gift, I’m going to go check it out now!” And with that, Molly hopped off the bed, and left the room. She pulled the door almost shut leaving it open just a crack. 

As Arron sat there, he peeled his drenched boxers off, freeing his cock. Just over 9 inches, and as thick as a beer can, he gripped the bottom of the shaft and spoke to it, “Six more months little guy. Gotta keep it together until then.” He gave his cock a couple long pumps, and he heard a gasp from the door. “Quit peeping, perv!” Aaron shouted at his sister. Her eyes wide through the crack in the open door. Aaron heard a scuttle as she snuck down the hall to her room. 

Once alone in her room, Molly locked the door and got down on the floor to check her bed. Sure enough, was a medium sized box that had not been there before. She pulled it out, and saw that it was completely wrapped in duct tape. Written in sharpie on the tape was, “Gonna make you work for it! Love: Aaron”

Molly went to her desk and found her scissors and made quick work of the wrapping. Once she got inside, she found another box. Inside of this box, was enormously thick and long dildo. Wrapped around the shaft, was a note: 

Dearest Sister,  
Normally, the term, “Go fuck yourself” is an insult.  
But as I know you’re going to try and seduce me first  
thing in the morning on my birthday, and I’m going  
to make you wait, I figured only one of us needed to  
be all keyed up all the time. Practice with this for the  
next few months, and be ready for the real thing on  
your birthday.  
With all intended love: Go fuck yourself.  
Aaron

Molly examined the dildo, a little shocked and the size and weight in her hand. The urethra bulged aut the bottom of the muscular shaft, which had intricate veining detail along the sides. The enormous head of the dildo flared out wide.

Molly whipped out her phone and opened a text to Aaron. “WTF is this? This thing is huge!”

30 Seconds later, she received a response, “Made it just for you. Hope it’s not too much, or we might have to renegotiate our agreement in 6.5 months.”

Molly looked again at the dildo, beginning to connect the dots of what Aaron meant. As she looked on the back of the dildo, she noticed a small heart with the writing “A+M” inside. 

“OMG, is this a mold of you?” She texted. 

Waiting for the “...” to clear, it was replaced with “Happy early birthday.” And then another line popped up, “But you have to buy your own lube ;)”

“Kids! Hustle time! You don’t want to be late for school!” This was heard throughout the house. Sandra could project when needed. 

Aaron arrived at the kitchen first. “Sorry mom, having a hard time motivating today.”

“A birthday is no excuse to slack off, mister.” Sandra admonished, and then hugged him, “But happy birthday anyways.”

Molly entered in to the kitchen, her face looking flushed, still in her pajama shirt, but with pajama pants on this time. 

“Molly! Why aren’t you ready for school? It’s nearly time to go!” Sandra looked shocked. 

“I’m not feeling so good right now...” Molly said, sounding woozy. 

“Didn’t I literally just hear you bounding down the hall 15 minutes ago?” Sandra looked skeptical.

“Yeah...” Molly said weakly, “to make it to the bathroom.”

Sandra looked even more skeptical. She place the back of her hand on Molly’s forehead, and recoiled almost immediately. “Jesus! You’re burning up! Go take your temp, if it’s over 100, stay home today, otherwise, get ready.”

Molly slumped out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. Sandra looked at Aaron, “If she’s running a temperature, get her laid down, big glass of water...”

“... and a Tylenol. I’m on it, Nurse Mom.” Aaron smiled as he said it. “I have a free period this morning, so I won’t miss anything major if I’m a little late.”

Looking at her watch, Sandra said, “That’s good, because I have to go.” Shouting across the house, Sandra yelled, “What’s the number?!”

“A hundred two” Molly’s voice responded meekly. 

“A hundred and two?” Sandra shouted back. “We May need to take you to work with me!”

“One Hundred POINT Two!” Molly yelled back a little more audible. 

“Oh.” Sandra said matter-of-factly to Aaron. “She’ll be fine. Take care of your sister. I’ll see you tonight.” And Sandra walked out the door. 

Aaron walked down the hall to the bathroom to find Molly running hot water over the thermometer. “Is that how you planned to fool her if she had come and checked on you?”

Molly sat down on the counter and grinned. “It may only be by six months, but she never checks on me because I’m the baby.” 

“Six and a half.” Aaron corrected. He felt Molly’s forehead, which felt like a normal temperature now. “So how’d you do the fever?”

“Whatever. And a heat pad to the face.” Molly said proudly. “One of the upsides to having bad cramps during that time of month is having your own pad on standby.” Molly thought a minute, “But I suppose having bad enough cramps to warrant a heat pad is its own punishment.”

“Poor Molly, getting the day off school... on my birthday.” Aaron said sarcastically. 

“You know, you could stay home with me, and I could give you my present... a few times today.” Molly stared hungrily at Aaron’s crotch as she spread her legs a little. Her pajama pants hid all of her waist and hips from view. 

A barely noticeable throb began to pulse from Aaron’s groin. He blushed a little at Molly’s offer. “We can’t sis... not yet.”

Molly noticed the tight throbbing in Aaron’s pants. Pointing at it, she said, “See! Even your body knows a good deal when it sees it.”

“But not today.” Aaron replied. “Today is the first day of the hardest six-and-a-half months of our lives.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Molly replied confidently. “Besides, my loving brother made sure to give me something to help tide me over.”

“Yeah, but I’m worried that your sex drive is going to be like your personality though...” Aaron said with a hint of concern. 

“You mean strong, confident, and calm?”

“More like insatiable.” Aaron said with a smirk. “Now, mom said I have to make sure you’re taken care of before I leave.”

In an over the top sarcastic tone, Molly threw her arms to her side, and thrust her chest out, puffing her chest. “Take care of me brother! Just like momma said!”

Aaron laughed and shook his head as he walked over to his sister and hugged her. As his head rested against her neck, a surge of blood and arousal brought his cock to full attention. Molly felt the shaft push against her thigh through Aaron’s pants. As she hugged him back, she said, “I thought we were waiting for... OH!”

Aaron lifted Molly off the ground and carried her in his arms, the sudden feeling of being lifted off her feet startling her. “Taking care of you. It’s time for bed.” Aaron said smiling as he begun to walk towards Molly’s room. 

“Hey! Wait...” Molly struggled lightly at first as Aaron carried her. Her arms still wrapped around him, she decided to enjoy the ride and stare longingly at him instead. 

As Aaron maneuvered Molly through the door to her room, he laid her in her bed. As she lay there, she looked up at Aaron and said, “Are you going to tuck me in?”

Aaron rolled his eyes in mock annoyance at the request. “Is this what I have to look forward to from now on?”

Molly smiled and let out a seductive purr as she rubbed herself over her panties, “Yes... but I’ll be tucking you in too...”

Aaron blushed slightly as his cock reminded him it was still there, ready for action. He pulled the blanket from underneath Molly and covered her to her midriff, her firm stomach and cute belly button showing as her shirt rode up slightly from being carried. Aaron grabbed the dildo off of Molly’s desk, and placed it on her shirt nestled between her breasts. As the fabric pulled taught from the weight of the massive dildo, the full shape and curvature of Molly’s ample breasts could be made out. Her hard nipples and areolae fully distinguishable through the thin fabric now. Molly licked her lips as the head of the dildo rested inches from her face. 

“Tuck this in for now. Some of us still have to go to school.” Aaron said as he pulled the blanket up to her neck. With Molly’s arms pinned under the blanket, he gave her a peck on the cheek, and another on her neck. “See you after school.” 

And with that, Aaron left for class. 

-Later that evening-

Aaron got home late. So late in fact, that Sandra was already home from work and in the kitchen making dinner. 

“You’re late.” Sandra said matter of factly. “Working hard, or playing hard?”

“Little of both.” Aaron replied. “Did some homework, and then drove around a bit.” With a smug smirk, Aaron said, “When you get as old as I am, you have to start contemplating your future and your life decisions.”

Sandra couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the comment. “Of course! There are so many difficult decisions right now... Should I show up on time for school? What route am I taking home? Did mom make anything special for my birthday dinner?”

Aaron laughed, “Oh! Hey mom! Did you make anything special for my birthday dinner?”

Sandra gestured at the three pots bubbling on the stove. One was boiling pasta, one looked like simmering cream, and the last was boiling with a film of yellow on the top.  
“I’m assuming Alfredo is still the way to your heart?”

“Definitely!” Aaron said eagerly. “But what’s in the third pot?”

Sandra looked serious. “I decided to make some homemade chicken noodle soup. Your sister is much sicker than I originally thought.” Sandra shook her head, “Honestly, I thought she was faking this morning, but it’s bad.”

Aaron also looked concerned now. “I figured she was faking too when I made sure she was in bed this morning. What’s happening?”

“She has been moaning and retching since I got home.” Sandra still looked concerned. “I checked in on her once, and she just looks wore out.”

“Thus, the soup.” Aaron commented. 

“Thus, the soup.” Sandra repeated. “Hopefully this is just a brief bug, but I decided to bring in the big guns just in case.”

“There isn’t a bug your soup can’t beat, mom.” Aaron said as he started walking towards the bedrooms. “I’m going to check on her quick.”

“You be careful to wash up! I don’t want you catching what she has!” Sandra yelled from the kitchen. 

As Aaron got close to Molly’s door, he could begin to hear the moaning. 

Aaron didn’t knock, but just cracked the door and peeked in. Molly was covered up by her blanket, but it was obvious her arms we directed between her legs. She froze in that position as she looked to the door.

Molly’s deer-in-the-headlights look shifted to one of excitement. “Hey bro,” Molly said with a terrible raspiness to her voice. “How was your day?”

Aaron stepped in to the room now, looking concerned. “Jesus, Molly... what happened to your voice?”

Molly let out a raspy chuckle. “Interesting Fact:” Molly rasped as she spoke, “the material your gift is made out of is rough on throats. Got a little carried away at one point this afternoon.”

Aaron smiled as he shook his head, “Insatiable...”

Molly grinned with a mischievous smirk. “I was feeling pretty strong and confident at the time... Plus, the real deal will be softer and coat my throat better.”

Aaron adjusted his pants to redirect the growing bulge Dow his leg. “Okay, you win. Let’s get some ‘salve’ on your throat.”

Molly’s jaw nearly dropped as her eyes got big, “Ohmygod... really?”

Aaron walked over to the bed, and leaned down to kiss Molly on the mouth. As she tipped her head forward to meet his lips, Aaron diverted around her face to her cheek and kissed her softly. “No. It’s illegal until you’re 18. You have another six and a half months.”

“What... EVER!” Molly rasped, a little annoyed, and a little hurt. “You know, incest is illegal at any age... so it’s not like it gets any less illegal to make me wait...”

Aaron began planting soft kisses on Molly’s neck, starting at her ear and working down to her collarbone, “Yea, but *kiss* we turn 18, *kiss* we can get our own place, *kiss* and then at least we don’t *kiss* have to disappoint mom *kiss* with our obvious lack *kiss* of significant others. *kiss* I don’t think *kiss* she’s gonna take it well *kiss* if she finds out her kids *kiss* are dating each other.” 

Molly turned her head to give Aaron as much of her neck to kiss as possible. Her arms shifted, and she let out a soft but lustful moan. “Aaron... if you give me a six month head start for practice, you’re not going to last 30 seconds when I finally take you...”

Aaron stood back upright, his bulge throbbing obviously through his pant leg. “Six and a half months.”

Molly shifted over to the edge of the bed so that she could rest her face against Aaron’s jeans. She let the throbbing push against her cheek. With a contented moan, she said, “Okay... 20 seconds then.”

Aaron laughed, “Just hurry out for supper, sicko” and Aaron walked out of the room. 

Aaron yelled down the hall to his mother, “I gotta wash up after that! Molly is definitely a sick one!”

Although muffled through her door, Aaron could just make out a raspy “Fuck you!” yelled out from Molly’s room.

When Aaron got back to the kitchen, dinner was ready, and Sandra was making up plates. “A large portion of Alfredo for you,” she said as she handed Aaron his plate. “And it seems we have been graced by the walking dead!”

Aaron turned and saw Molly standing at the entrance to the kitchen in her pajamas. Her long red hair was wild at the moment, lightly wavy from being laid upon in bed all day, with stray hairs going every which direction. Not looking amused, Molly walked, bow legged, over to Sandra, wincing occasionally.

Sandra gawked at the display, “What’s going on here? Did the fever effect your ability to walk?” She chuckled at her own joke. 

Molly gave a fake smile, “No... I think I pulled something in gym yesterday. Didn’t notice until today.” Molly grabbed the bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup that Sandra was holding out for her and hobbled over to the dining room table, where Aaron wan already nearly done with his plate. 

Sandra began to walk over to the table with her own plate. “Well, I don’t know what sort of stretches and exercise they have you doing at school,” she put her plate on the table and sat down, “But the last time I walked like that your father and I...”

And everything stopped. Although it wasn’t taboo to talk about their dad, it was something that didn’t get brought up a lot. The three of them looked to one another to gauge what action should be taken next. 

It was Sandra that spoke up first, “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to bring the mood down like that.”

“No, mom. It’s fine.” Aaron said. “It might actually be cool to hear some stories about dad tonight.”

Looking to fill the awkward silence, Molly blurted out in her raspy voice, “Probably not that particular story though. But at least we know where Aaron gets it from now!”

“WHAT?” Aaron and Sandra both said in unison. As the next awkward silence started, Molly turned pale, as Aaron turned beet red. “Aaron! Are you exposing yourself to your sister?”

“What? No!” Aaron snapped. Almost too quickly. Aaron’s eyes darted around the room as his adrenaline filled panic sent him searching for an acceptable answer to why Molly knew how big his cock was. 

“It’s not like that momma.” Molly said in her most innocent, but still raspy tone. Sounding slightly disgusted, she said, “Someone...” Molly gestured to Aaron, “doesn’t always shut the bathroom door all the way, and the other day I accidentally saw more of... someone... than I wanted to.”

The anger melted out of Sandra’s expression, leaving just annoyance. “Jesus, Aaron! It’s bad enough that you leave the seat up! Close the damn door when you shower at least!”

“I’m sure some lucky girl will enjoy it, as long as he doesn’t break her first...” Molly said raspily as she blew on a spoonful of soup. 

“Sounds like your father.” Sandra said matter-of-factly. Looking at Aaron, Sandra said, “You know, if what Molly says is true, whenever you finally get a girlfriend, you’d better warn her about... things,” Sandra gestured toward Aaron’s crotch, “before you get too physical. Nothing ruins an intimate moment like tearing a groin muscle you didn’t even know you had.”

Aaron’s face was so red at this point there likely was no blood for the rest of his body. “Mom! Is this really the conversation to have at dinner? I thought this was about Molly being a creepy peeper!”

Molly scoffed in mock exasperation, “I was an accidental peeper! You’re the intentional exhibitionist!”

“Yes, Molly. Because I was thinking to myself: I’d better leave the door open while I shower so my sister can spy on me.” Aaron said, sounding annoyed. 

“Okay... okay... that’s enough. I’m sure that neither of you intentionally tried to set each other up for this.” Sandra mediated. “So, simple fix: close the door.”

Molly bit her lip and almost didn’t disguise her disappointment with this result adequately. Aaron nodded in agreement. 

“Now! We have a birthday!” Sandra said, changing the subject. “I ordered you something, but the Amazon messed up, and the shipping was set for 5-7 days, instead of 2.”

Aaron laughed. “‘The Amazon’ huh? We need to get you some lessons on how to use your computer better.”

“Well, it’s kind of confusing.” Sandra admitted. 

“It’s not though, momma.” Molly’s raspy voice interjected. “Just ask one of us for help next time.”

The rest of the evening went fine between the family. There were more stories about Aaron and Molly’s father, as well as conversation about High Schools and colleges for both kids. Aaron and Molly always seemed to agree on the same place to go to college, and Sandra is always pleased that Aaron will be there to look out for Molly in those scenarios. 

That night, after everyone went to bed, Aaron’s phone buzzed. A notification read, “1 New Message From Sister”

M: “You don’t really think I’m a creepy peeper, do you?”

A: “lol. You do know I keep the door open for you, right?”

M: “You do know I watch on purpose, right?”

A: “I’ll probably still forget to close the door...”

M: “I’ll probably still accidentally walk by when you do”

A: “Oh! I should probably warn you that my cock has a bit more girth than the usual cock. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt”

M: “Umm... yeah? I know this. Why do you think I was walking funny tonight?”

A: “I know. But mom said I should warn my girlfriend in the future so that she doesn’t get hurt.”

There was a pause as Aaron’s phone just displayed a (...) for some time. 

M: “So are we officially dating then? Can I start telling friends about my new boyfriend?”

A: “Sure.”

M: “<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3”

A: “But still, no sex til you’re 18.”

M: “Boo... fine...”

M: “You know what a good boyfriend that had to warn his girlfriend about his big dick would do?”

A: “What’s that?”

M: “He’d send her a picture so she knew what she was up against...”

A: “You already have a mold of it...”

M: “Is my brother refusing to send a dick pic when one was requested from his beautiful and innocent girlfriend?”

A: “Okay. Give me a minute.”

Molly could hear some movement through the wall in the next room over. Some brief walking, some rhythmic creaking on the bed, and then everything went silent. 

M: “Everything okay over there?”

Just then, a square piped up on Molly’s messages that looked like an image of a fist wrapped around an enormous cock. But it was faded as a load bar slowly crawled across the bottom. Once the bar finished, the image came in to normal focus with a little play button in the middle. Molly pressed play. 

Aaron’s face showed up on the camera. “Hey there girlfriend, it is important to me that you know what you’re in for. I love you and all of your pervy-ness, but I don’t think you understand what you signed up for.”

The camera shifted as Aaron laid down on his bed. The image shifted to pointing between his legs, where he had no pants on, and an 9 inch erection was filling most of the frame. It looked slightly bigger than the toy Molly received that morning, and unlike the toy, Aaron’s cock pulsed with the blood pumping through it. Although the shot was down Aaron’s body, you could still see some of Aaron’s enormous ballsack just past the girthy shaft, which was thicker than a soda can. 

Aaron grabbed the base of the cock and started stroking it in long, fast strokes. “My sweet and innocent girlfriend wanted a dick pic...” Aaron said, pumping faster. “I thought I’d do her one better.”

There was a couple minutes of just Aaron breathing heavily as he stroked his massive shaft. “I can’t wait to give this to you in person, baby.” he said as the already flared head of Aaron’s cock swelled a little and turned darker. Behind the shaft, Aaron’s balls rose up as the pulled tight to his pelvis. 

With a small grunt, Aaron’s cock bucked as a thick rope of cum erupted out of it, landing on his fist. Then, a second pump, and a third, and a fourth. Some landed on Aaron’s fist, and most of it on his stomach. After the fourth jet of cum, Aaron aimed the head of his cock toward the camera, as a steady flow of cum oozed out of the tip of his cock and drooled even more cum on to his stomach. The oozing stream flowed for another 5 seconds, causing Aaron to have to suck in his stomach to make a bowl for the semen he shot on himself. 

As Aaron released his cock, he tilted his hand so the the thick globs of cum would spill off into the pool on his stomach. “Hope you’re ready sis, because this is what you’ll have to deal with every day.”

M: “O_o”  
M: “Omg...”

Aaron was worried with the response. Texts were notorious for sending the wrong message, and he couldn’t gauge this response. 

A: “You okay sis?”

M: “Best... boyfriend... EVER!”  
M: “I want you so bad right now. This is going to be the longest 6 months ever...”

A: “Six and a half”

M: “Whatever. Next time, if you won’t let me suck it, shoot that in a cup for me. I want to taste my boyfriend’s load.”

A: “We’ll see. But I think my girlfriend needs to get some sleep now. Can’t fake your way out of school 2 days in a row.”

M: “Can’t sleep right now. Got a thing to do... Hopefully it doesn’t keep my boyfriend up too late...”

Fortunately for Aaron and Molly, Sandra was a hard sleeper, so the moans coming from Molly’s room for the next hour were heard only by Aaron. 

Chapter 1 Extra -

That night, Aaron and Molly had pleasant dreams. 

Aaron dreamed of his sister on her 18th birthday. They were alone to celebrate, and she was on her knees, latched on to his cock, feeding on load after load of his thick seed. She fingered her dripping wet pussy as she fed, kneeling in an ever-growing puddle of her pussy juices. In the dream, Aaron’s stamina was endless, and whenever his sister got hungry, she would pull his pants down and suck him until she was full. He was her bull, and she knew just how to milk him for what she needed. 

As Molly drank more and more of Aaron’s cum, her already buxom breasts swelled and began to lactate. Aaron milked his sister as much as she milked him. The siblings fed off of each other in a lustful happy circle, away from the rest of the world. 

Molly's dream was also of her 18th birthday. But in her dream, she was laying on her bed, looking up at her brother as they fucked. She could feel it every time he deposited a huge load of sperm in her fertile womb. She could feel the sperm swimming for her eggs, and the blinding spark when she was fertilized. But it didn’t stop there. He kept fucking her, and cumming in her, keeping her in a near constant orgasm as their breeding continued. Her stomach bulged with the amount of cum Aaron was pumping into her.

Their mother walked in while they fucked, “Don’t mind me kids, just picking up the laundry.” Sandra beamed with pride at Molly’s distended stomach. “I’m so excited to be a grandmother!” As their dream-mother walked out of the room, she called back, “Aaron! You make sure she cums as many times as you do! The mother of your children deserves proper orgasms!”

"We're gonna have so many babies together..." Molly said in her orgasmic lust.

"That's because you're insatiable." Aaron said.

"Yeah, but don't tell my brother that." Molly said. "Now breed your sister some more! I need more cum inside me!"

"With pleasure" Aaron said as his balls swelled, and started pulsing. Molly's stomach inflated further with Aaron's seed.


End file.
